headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Howard the Duck Vol 1
| years published = 1976-1979/1986 | total issues = 31/33 | featured characters = Howard the Duck; Beverly Switzler | creators = Steve Gerber; Gene Colan; Frank Brunner; Christopher Stager; Val Mayerik; Klaus Janson | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Howard the Duck is an American ongoing comic book series blending elements of humor with the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics from 1976 to 1979, spanning a total of thirty-one issues. The series was briefly revived in 1986 for two more issues, bringing its complete issue count to thirty-three. The series was written by Steve Gerber and featured a rotating stable of artists including Frank Brunner, Gene Colan and Klaus Janson. Issue #32 was written by Steven Grant with artwork by Paul Smith and Vince Colletta. Issue #33 was written by Christopher Stager with artwork by Val Mayerik. Artist Brian Bolland composed the cover art for that issue. The series featured the eponymous hard-luck hero Howard the Duck, who was a sentient alien talking duck from the planet Duckworld. Stuck on Earth, Howard worked as a private investigator in Chicago, Illinois along with his bodacious paramour Beverly Switzler and ultimately ran afowl of various super-powered baddies such as Pro-Rata and Doctor Bong. All thirty-three issues of the series were collected in the ''Essential Howard the Duck'' trade paperback as well as the ''Howard the Duck Omnibus'', which also included Howard's appearances in ''Adventure Into Fear'' #19, ''Giant-Size Man-Thing'' #4-5 and ''Marvel Treasury Edition'' #12. * Howard the Duck 1 * Howard the Duck 2 * Howard the Duck 3 * Howard the Duck 4 * Howard the Duck 5 * Howard the Duck 6 * Howard the Duck 7 * Howard the Duck 8 * Howard the Duck 9 * Howard the Duck 10 * Howard the Duck 11 * Howard the Duck 12 * Howard the Duck 13 * Howard the Duck 14 * Howard the Duck 15 * Howard the Duck 16 * Howard the Duck 17 * Howard the Duck 18 * Howard the Duck 19 * Howard the Duck 20 * Howard the Duck 21 * Howard the Duck 22 * Howard the Duck 23 * Howard the Duck 24 * Howard the Duck 25 * Howard the Duck 26 * Howard the Duck 27 * Howard the Duck 28 * Howard the Duck 29 * Howard the Duck 30 * Howard the Duck 31 * Howard the Duck 32 * Howard the Duck 33 * Howard the Duck Holiday Special 1 * Essential Howard the Duck 1 * Howard the Duck Omnibus 1 * Howard the Duck first appeared in ''Adventure Into Fear'' #19. * Howard the Duck Vol 2 * Howard the Duck Vol 3 * Howard the Duck Vol 4 * Howard the Duck: The Movie Vol 1 * Spider-Man: Back in Quack 1 * Howard the Duck * Beverly Switzler * Ceci * Daydreamers * Doctor Bong * Duckworld * Generation X * Kidney Lady * Man-Thing * M.O.D.O.T. * Pro-RAata * Turnip Man * * * Category: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Howard the Duck